Reborn
by demoncell
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are dead or are they.... Ok I tried to fix the quotation thing but microsoft isn't working so its on word sorryif its confusing.
1. Chapter 1

Reborn

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, only my created characters.

Chp. Deaths of Loved ones

The clock was ticking, as clocks did. Something felt wrong about it though Tsunande thought to herself as she was trying really hard not to incinerate the paper work in front of her.

That clock is moving soo slowly said Tsunade irritated, In fact everything seems to be moving slowly she said curiously. She began to worry about Naruto; he, Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru had been sent on a mission to retrieve information on the sound about 2 days ago.

1 day earlier near the border of Fire Country Naruto slow down said Neji slightly annoyed.

Sorry Neji, I guess I am rushing it a little said Naruto grinning.

'What a drag' thought Shikamaru.

Hey guys it's getting late we better set up camp said Lee timely.

Lee's rights, Naruto go get wood for the fire stated Neji plainly.

Awwww pouted Naruto.

Not so fast little leaves a sound ninja stated smugly.

You give me back Sasuke now screamed Naruto angrily.

Funny we are here on Sasuke-sama's orders to kill you said another sound nin. That had done it Naruto charged at them. Just then 30 more sound nin had appeared.

Kill him shouted the smug sound nin. Naruto's eyes turned crimson red, his nails and teeth grew longer and his whisker marks grew darker. The others could not help him seeing how they were trapped inside a giant purple box (that jutsu the 3rd and orochimaru fought in). That, and they were in shock in how Naruto had changed before their eyes.

I know that chakra, it's that same whipping chakra from the Chunin exams three years ago Neji said shakily. Naruto did some hand sign and began to shout rasengan.

too late kid said a sound nin. Blood went every where.

Naruto his teammates shouted in unison. The sound nin disappeared, as did the barrier.

Shikamaru check his pulse said Lee shakily.

No need my byakugan says he's dead Neji said with just a hint of sadness.

***************************************************************** *  
Two hours later

Well he's buried Lee said fighting back tears.

We better get back and tell Lady Hokage said Shikamaru sadly. A chill went down their spines.

Neji?

Yes Lee?

Did you see what jutsu they used on him

No Neji began to cry.

1 day later at the gates of konoha

The trio dragged their feet to the Anbu guarding the gates. Hault, your ID commanded the Anbu. They walked in to the village hiding their sadness the best they could.

Hey guys, where's Naruto asked a smiling Sakura. Then her smile fell and her eyes became sad as she saw her red puffy eyes.

NO she said in almost a whisper. Then she screamed it.

Back at the Hokage tower

Why is everything moving so slowly shouted an angry hokage. Then she heard it a blood curdling, ear breaking, time stopping scream. In fact time had stopped for her.

Sakura she shouted. Tsunande jumped out her window and down the main street of Konoha towards the sream. Others who had heard the scream such as a bunch of main character ran towards the scream as well. Tsunande arrived quickly.

Sakura what is wrong with you tsunande asked annoyed because Sakura looked fine. That's when she saw the faces of the others.  
No she said and fell to her knees. The others along with Jiraiya and the rookie nine (thought I say what character showed up this includes senseis, SHUT UP Grayphoenix or however I spell it!) minus Kiba and Hinata had arrived.

Hey Tsunade why are you on the ground like that Jiraiya said with a creepy perverted smile.

Sensei why are you an Sakura crying asked a concerned Ino. Ino Sakura said in a whisper.  
Na Naruto's dead she began to cry harder. It was just then when kiba arrived sad as well. Impossible, you guys couldn't know already said Kiba.

What do you mean some of them asked.

Hinata is dead he and akamaru began to cry.

No its impossible, because Naruto's dead too Neji said before falling into the fetal position and began to bawl. Time seemed to stop for the village. Even for those who had hated Naruto, thay couldn't believe he was gone, they realized then how important he was to them. It was too late though. Their sorries will never reach the young boy's ears nor will the congradulations ever reach the hyuuga heiress's . They were just gone. 


	2. Life After Death

**Disclaimer: Even though I want to I don't own naruto. But my characters are MY characters so back off.**

**Chapter 2**

**Life After Death**

"They are waking up" said a familiar old voice.

Naruto and Hinata had been `asleep' for quite some time.

"Huh what," Naruto's vision was still a little blurry so he reached up to rub his eyes.

"Hey where, where am I; am I dead?" Naruto wanting to answer his own question looked around and saw before him mile and mile of nothing but what to seem to be white nothingness oh and a panel of dead people.

"WHAT, in the world is going on!!" Naruto looked to his left to see Hinata being silent as usual but just as confused.

"L l lord Hokage i is that you?"

"Yes Hinata it is me, now listen closely The Panel and I have a gift to offer you."

"Yeah so what is it old man?"

"It is a second chance Naruto."

"A second chance at what old man," Now the third's eyebrow is twitching.

"At LIFE Naruto."

"Old man you're really grumpy."

"N Na Naruto, don't you th think we should here h him out?"

"Huh, um yeah sure Hinata sorry,"

"Now you two in The Panel's opinion are two of the most important ni…."

"IMPORTANT, you're telling me my whole life that village has tried to kill me because I'm IMPORTANT!"

"Naruto calm down so that I may finish"

"You are important because weather you know it or not you both inspire people to become stronger or more caring."

"B but lord h hokage how have I d done that?"

"Hinata you are a very caring young woman, yet you view yourself week so you train relentlessly to become strong and confident that makes people want to have the same willingness as you."

"What are the guidelines to our return Old Man,"

"Good question, you will be training with two of The Panel's best ninja"

"Training awesome"! "Who is it Old Man" "Arashi Uzumaki Kazama and Naomi Uzumaki Kazama"

"U Uzumaki?"

"Yes Naruto your parents,"

"Wait isn't the first guy the Forth Hokage,"

"Yes" "WHAT you mean to tell me my own father…"

"Naruto I'm sorry" came a voice from behind him.

"I never meant for you to have the life you did, it was either that or sacrifice a child every month to the fox"

"…"

Arashi began to walk away thinking Naruto wanted nothing to do with him.

"Hey where are you going, you have to teach me your God of Thunder technique."

"Y you really want me to teach you"

"Of course and I never accept apologies"

"Well well don't you look exactly like your father" A women with white hair and similar marks as the ones on Jiraiya stepped forward. She was wearing blue jeans, combat boots, a red T-shirt, and a lime green hoodie. She was smiling and acting a lot like Tsunande.

"Hey you look just like Ero-sennin"

"Well I should since I'm his daughter, oh and your mother,"

"M my mother, hey wait that make Ero-sennin my grandfather; what's going on here!"

" Well first let's start your training."

* * *

Sorry it's so short, I still need a lot of practice on my fanfiction.

Give me some reviews and advice and maybe I can write more Please and Thank You.


	3. Dawn of Blood

Disclaimer: Eye do knot own Naruto just my characters.

Reborn

Dawn of Blood

Hokage tower

* * *

'It's been a year already and I still can't believe he's gone.'

"Naruto why did this happen to you," Tsunande asked quietly to no one. Knock knock knock. "Come in."

"Lady Hokage, I've got the report from the escort mission," stated a tall boy about sixteen. He has onyx colored hair, matching eyes and a smug attitude.

"Oh I see Sasuke, set it over there," Tsunande stated dryly will pointing to a spot on her desk. Sasuke had returned only three months after Naruto's death. He wanted to know for sure he was dead. That and he found out from Itachi's dying words that it was Orochimaru that had killed the clan while controlling his body, not him.

"A year today, is it?"

"Yes"

"everything seems to be in order, oh and Sasuke I've recommended you for the Jonin Exams."

"WHAT, I thought I wasn't aloud to become a jonin because of my betrayal Lady Hokage."

"You weren't but Naruto would want you to become stronger."

"He really was an idiot wasn't he?"

"He was MY idiot; now leave before I change my mind."

"Of course lady Hokage,".

* * *

In Suna

* * *

"Lord Kazekage, we have the two shinobi that defeated a supposed attempt on the village outside," said a man with purple face paint who was about eighteen.

"Thank-you Kankuro send them in," said Gaara interested. Gaara's eyes widened as the two shinobi walked in. One was bloody stained all over his body and his chakra was menacing. Those features along with spiky blonde hair red blue crystal eyes and a black outfit with a mask was extremely scary. The woman that walked in with him was similar but instead of blood stains she was covered in bruises and had long indigo hair with what seemed to be white eyes. The only way he new this was because of how the masks showed bits and pieces of their hair and their eyes.

"Who are you?" The bloody man stepped forward.

"I am Red Shadow, and this is my partner Gray Light."

"The two of you should go to the infirmary to heal."

"That is not possible Lord Kazekage," said Gray Light.

", And why is that"?

", Because these are spiritual wounds not physical ones,"

" My bruises represent the emotional pains of life, while Red Shadow's represent the physical pains of life."

"So you are saying those are the average pains"?

"Well no they are the pains of our lives, average lives are less painful looking."

"I have an ally in the Leaf Village who would be interested in those pains, I shall escort you to the Leaf."

"The Leaf Village, the one where the idiotic Hero Naruto Uzumaki was created"

"Refer to him in that tone again and I shall kill you," said Gaara raging.

" Red Shadow now Naruto was a better ninja than that so called heir of the Hyuuga clan, I heard she was too weak and timid to save her own skin".

"Vile creatures shut your mouth about them or I will shut them for you!"

"Of course Lord Kazekage, but you should know the Sound have reorganized and we can either be helpful to you or dangerous to you on our knowledge of them"

"We shall see my fellow shinobi" said Gaara through gritted teeth.

"Temari watch the village as I escort our new friends to the Leaf Village.


	4. Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, just my characters.

**Reborn**

**Hate**

We've been in Konoha for quiet some time a month to be exact. The Hokage doesn't like us. That's to be expected though, I mean we did insult her deceased precious people. Not her grandfather of course. But Naruto and Hinata. We had right though, they used to be us.

"I don't know who they think they are but they're going to pay" said Tsunade.

"I know they did the same thing in Suna" said Gaara.

"Well the village doesn't seem to like them either"

"of course not just look at them" said Gaara.

"But"

"But what Gaara"?

"They seem so familiar".

"They said they died a year ago didn't they"?

"Yes"

"Well Gaara I've done some research and the only people to die that day were an old man and Naruto and Hinata.

"Then at least one of them is lying"

"Red Shadow"

"How do you know Tsunade"?

"Because even though he has changed he still had that weird warm annoying feeling to him," "and his voice"

"What about it"

"It was exactly like his father's used to be"

"Who was his father"

"The fourth Hokage,"

"…"

"Come on let's go interrogate them Gaara"

"Yeah let's go"

* * *

At the hotel where Red Shadow and Grey Light are staying

* * *

"Hey open up"!

"Oh Lady Hokage come in," said Red Shadow.

"Don't Lady Hokage me brat"

"Excuse me"?

"I know for a fact that you are Hinata and Naruto"!

"Really" Naruto said as he punched Tsunade into a wall with speed and ease ripping a hole into her side.

"I warned you before we make dangerous enemies"

"Here let me heal you" said Grey Light.

"All done" Just then Gaara attacked with his sand with dessert coffin. They were both caught and squis… Wait a minute they broke free and turned the sand on Gaara!!!!

"How did you take control of my sand" gaara asked shocked.

"We have power beyond comprehension, because we have spiritual energy with us"

"How" asked Tsunade.

"We are fueled by the powerful spirits we met and came close too" answered Red. "Such as all dead kage" said Gray.

"WHAAAAATTTT" Gaara and Tsunade both yelled.

"Don't worry we have no intention of harming anyone except Sound" said Red

"Why Sound" asked gaara.

"Because they have killed our precious people and injured their hearts" said Red shadow in a angry slash evil tone.

"Of course they would be dead if their hearts are injured" said Tsunade.

"No not like that" said Gray Light.

"What do you mean then" asked Gaara.

"I mean their precious people were also killed so it left painful emotional scares" answered Grey Light.

"You know what that feels like don't you Lady Hokage" asked a concerned sounding Red Shadow.

"What does it matter to you" asked a furious Tsunade.

"Your daughter trained Gray Light and myself"

"WHAAAAT" shouted Gaara.

"N Naomi" asked Tsunade shakily.

"Yes" they both answered.

"If you wish to know more about her ask Jiraiya" said Red shadow.

"Jiraiya doesn't even know about her" said Tsunade matter of factly.

"Wrong" said Grey and Red.

"Gaara go home" said Tsunade.

"Where are you going" asked Gaara.

"To the bath houses" was her reply. They left without another word.

"THAT was close" said Red shadow.

"Yeah I know"

* * *

Sorry I'm still working on my writing

Next Chapter: the accidental family


	5. The Accidental Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 5 **

**the accidental family**

"Jiraiya" Tsunade shouted. Upon hearing his name all the women in the bath house ran out screaming and cursing.

"Awww what was that for" asked a sobbing Jiraiya.

"What was that for what was that for", asked Tsunade, "What do you know about Naomi tell me now"

"Come with me" Jiraiya said.

* * *

some where in the woods

* * *

"Jiraiya where are we" asked tsunade.

"Just a little farther" said Jiraiya patiently.

They then walked in upon a vine covered abandoned estate. It had one giant main building and at least eight other slightly smaller houses scattered around it. If you looked a little more you would see a giant pond (about the size of a lake) a dojo and a garden on the property. That was if you were looking around, the sannin, however were not.

"Jiraiya what is this place" asked Tsunade.

"This is were Arashi, Kakashi, Naomi, Diachi and Taya lived" answered Jiraiya.

"I know the first three but who are the other two" asked Tsunade.

"Why didn't you tell me" asked Jiraiya.

"Because I was scared", she said, "after I found out I was pregnant father sent me to live with a friend in Mist"

"I had a right to know Tsunade"

"we were fourteen Jiraiya", she shouted, "after that gas messed with our minds and waking up like that how could I tell you"?

"By telling me, leaving, and letting me know whether it was a boy or a girl Tsunade", he said fighting back tears, "I would have been happy with that".

" I couldn't I was scared" she said crying now

"Oh and I wouldn't have been" he asked.

"I was told she was dead". Tsunade now couldn't stop crying.

"It was Arashi's mission".

* * *

FASHBACK

* * *

"Sensei" shouted a tall blue eyed blonde.

"Arashi" shouted Jiraiya "How was the mission"?

"I couldn't save them all" he said "But I brought someone back with me"

"Oh really who"?

"A woman named Naomi"

"Really" he asked with a perverted smile.

"Yes"

"Well where is she" he asked.

"Back at the estate"

"Arashi have I taught you nothing, never bring a woman to your house for at least a month"

"It's not like that sensei"

"..."

"Come with me I'll show you"

* * *

At the estate

* * *

"Well where is she" Jiraiya asked.

"Hey Naomi I brought him" Out stepped a woman that looked almost identical to jiraya except for the clothes she was wearing and she was like twenty two.

"Who are you"

" A product of some very strange purple gas" answered the woman. Jiraiya then had a flash back in his head of a mission when he was fourteen that involved destroying a very mysterious gas found on the outskirts of fire country and the gas exploding around him and Tsunade, and waking up with Tsunade in his arms (well this must be shocking to the both of them I'm shocked and I wrote it).

"How do you know who I am" he asked.

"Mom left me a giant letter explaining everything to me and her medical scrolls so that i could learn her techniques"

"So you're a medic nin"

"Yes"

"You know if you go out in town like that people might think you're me"

"Already got that covered" she then transformed into a red head with green eyes and slightly less tanned skin.

"They call me Yukita"

"Impressive, where are you staying"

"Here on the estate".

"Okay, Arashi stay away from her got it"?

"But sensei"

"If you don't I'll break you into a million pieces" (wow Jiraiya sure is protective too bad he doesn't know they're already a couple).

* * *

Two years later

* * *

"Dad watch the kids"

"I know Naomi go to your mission". She then left.

"So you two what do you want to do" he asked two one month old babies with blonde hair with a couple of white tips, blue eyes and a set of tempers to match (just to let you know these are Naomi and Arashi's kids, you'll find out what happened in those two years in a different chapter).

"Well I guess you're not answering me then". He left Diachi and Taya's room to go see what there was to eat.

* * *

end flashback

* * *

"So our daughter married your student"

"There's more"

"Oh and what would that be"

"they had a third child", "it was Naruto"

"W what" she asked.

"I don't know what became of the twins but Naomi died getting them out of the village when the fox attacked" ,"She used her medic skills to heal herself after Naruto was born"

"And you didn't tell me" she shouted ready to kill Jiraiya.

"I didn't know it was him until I did a full on background check on him after his funeral"

(Naruto's)., "I thought the third born had been killed"

"Why would you think that" she asked raging

"Because Arashi used some sort of clone jutsu into making me think the baby had been killed by a stray kunai"

"And you fell for it"

"yes and I'm still paying for it" Jiraiya shouted., "those two Red Shadow and Grey Light make me think how many more bruises and blood stains Naruto would have on his body because of my stupidity".

"Was she happy and cared for"

"yes and her twins acted a whole lot like her and she acted a whole lot like you, so imagine all the fun I had".

"I'm sorry for not telling you"

"It's okay"

* * *

Well that's the 5th chapter I hope you liked it and thanks for the reviews everybody especially queenhinata.

I don't know how long it will take to write the next chapter though. THANKS AGAIN.


	6. Meeting Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 6**

**Meeting old friends.**

"Lady Hokage you called," asked a silver haired man.

"Yes, Kakashi I did," Tsunade answered.

"Well."

"I would like you to spend the day with our guests."

"Who those two that are always dressed in black?"

"Yes."

"Why."

"Because I need someone to watch them for me and Gaara left yesterday."

"I understand." Kakashi left without another word but took note of the sadness in her eyes.

* * *

At team seven's old training grounds

* * *

"Kakashi why do I have to be here?" asked a woman who seemed to have purple hair and was holding what seemed to be a mini version of Kakashi.

"Because I need someone to help me watch our guests".

"Okay but if Koji even gets a scratch you're sleeping on the couch for three months"

"..."

"Hello you must be Kakashi and Anko" called Red Shadow.

"Yes we are" answered Anko.

"And who might that little one be" asked Gray Light.

"His name is Koji" said Kakashi.

"Why does he have the scare over his left eye" asked Red Shadow.

"That doesn't concern you" said a now annoyed Anko.

"Sorry" Gray and Red answered.

"So what are we doing today" asked Gray Light.

"Right now we're waiting for some friends of ours" said Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi" shouted a tall man with shoulder length hair and normal eye-brows (can you guess he's changed) a white t-shirt and green colored jeans with a common jonin vest.

"Oh hello Lee"

"so these are our guests" he said rhetorically

"Hey guys" shouted a blonde girl with a long ponytail, a dark purple long sleeved shirt and black jeans, lazy looking guy and a chubby looking guy (both Shika and Cho are wearing pretty much the same stuff as in the time skip) and they were all wearing jonin vests (except for the ones with the spaghetti straps and Cho just for a reference).

"You guys are always together" said Lee. Then a pink haired girl ,an emo looking guy, a guy with a dog, some weird guy with sunglasses and a girl with her hair in buns arrived. The pink haired girl was wearing black gloves, dark blue jeans and a pink spaghetti strapped shirt. The emo looking guy (he's not emo though) was wearing (a black version of what he wore when he was Orochimaru's apprentice). The guy with the dog was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and blue jeans and the guy with the sunglasses was wearing a giant gray trench coat that covered his mouth. The girl with the buns was wearing a blue spaghetti strapped shirt and jeans.

"So now that everyone is here let's begin" said Kakashi.

"Umm who are these people" asked Red Shadow.

"Oh sorry" said Anko, "In order of arrival Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino and Ten-ten"

"Hey where is Neji" asked Ten-ten.

"Sorry I'm late" said a guy with a pony tail tied half way up and weird white eyes (he's wearing the same thing he wore after the time skip).

"So what are we doing Kakashi " asked Sakura.

"Showing off jutsus to each other"

"WHAT" shouted the group except for Anko.

"a sparring match" explained Kakashi.

"First though are personal introductions" said Anko.

"Why don't the new comers go first" asked Neji eyeing Gray Light suspiciously.

"I am Gray Light"

"I am Red Shadow"

"Umm guys you're supposed too give us likes and dislikes" said Kakashi"

"Those are none of your business" the two said calmly.

"Fine then if that's how you feel I say you figure the rest of us out by your selves" said Sasuke.

"Here I'll answer that" "Kakashi misses Naruto, Sasuke feels bad about his past decisions and the rest right know are just curious about us" said Red Shadow.

"Well if that's all you have too say then let's begin" said Anko fighting the urge to rip off their black masks this very second.

* * *

next chapter FIGHT!!

I still have a lot of work to do.


	7. FIGHT

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

" speaking"

' thoughts'

REBORN

Chapter 7

FIGHT

"Okay then who gets to fight who" asked Sakura who was glaring at Red Shadow.

"Well Kakashi has a hat filled with everybody's name, he will draw two names and they

will fight" said Anko anxiously.

"Ok first two names, Sasuke and Red Shadow" said Kakashi smiling under his mask.

On the Hokage Monument with Jiraiya

'Why does that guy pull out all these memories'.

"Jiraiya" called out a worried looking tsunade.

"Huh" he answered.

"Why are you so silent all of a sudden" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"That guy"

"Who Red Shadow" she asked.

"How'd you know"

"He's been bugging me too", "Hey what did you do when you found out about Arashi and

Naomi" she asked.

Back with the others

"Alright you two step inside the boundry lines" said Anko.

Both Sasuke and Red Shadow stepped into the lines.

"I'm going to enjoy being the one to rip that mask off your face".

"Why would you want my mask off"?

"Just to see the look on your face when I wipe that smug attitude off of you".

"Let's see what you got"

"Begin shouted Kakashi"

Sasuke jumped into the air and shouted fire style: Grand fire ball jutsu. A fireball the size

of two houses came at Red Shadow (sounds like somebody's mad). Red Shadow how ever wouldn't move.

"Are you insane get out of there" shouted Sakura.

The fire ball hit its target.

Jiraiya

"Why do you ask" asked Jiraiya.

"Well you did tell him to stay away from her, clearly he didn't"

"No no he didn't"

"So.." asked tsunade.

"I found out from a nurse at the hospital"

"What do you mean"

"I heard she collapsed on a mission so when I found her room a nurse was in there and

said she was pregnant".

"So then what".

"I went and found Arashi"

Others

"Saskue that was over doing it" screamed an angry Sakura.

But as the flames cleared there was nobody there.

"What, where is he" said Sasuke.

Out of nowhere came a punch and then Red Shadow's voice shouting Summoning jutsu: Soul switch. Then he appeared unchanged so it seems.

"Looks like the jutsu failed" said sasuke standing up to face his opponent.

"Wrong" said the voice of the Third Hokage coming from Red Shadow.

Back with Jiraiya and his little flashback thing

"Where did you find him" asked Tsunade.

"At the estate".

"What was he doing".

"Looking at the sky".

"So I take it he knew".

"Yep".

"So what did you do".

"I tried to kill him".

"!". (In case you don't know what that means, tsunade has gone bug eyed and is in slight shock)

"Then after about an hour of fighting each other he passed out and I was about to deal the

final blow".

"Then Naomi showed up still under her little disguise". "she started yelling at me then took her left hand showed me the ring and said they had eloped"

"So it ended there" asked Tsunade.

"Nope she kicked my butt and healed his, then it ended"

"Ha ha" said a snickering tsunade.

Back with the Third?

"What did you do" screamed Sasuke as the others watching the fight were looking bug eyed at the moment.

"This jutsu allows Grey Light and Red Shadow to switch souls with a spirit temperarily and gain all of that souls techniques and jutsus" said the Third. "So let's start, Fire style: fire bomb jutsu"

Sasuke moved out of the way just in time only managing to have the edge of his sleeve to be singed.

'This is going to be harder than I thought' thought Sasuke.

"Not really" came Red Shadow's voice, "I can't hold that for too long".

'Still it's a threat' Sasuke thought.

"Well then pay attention" said Red Shadow.

"What can you read my mind too" asked Sasuke.

"No we just share a small connection" said Red Shadow

"And what would that be" asked Sasuke.

"This" said Red Shadow as he opened his eyes.

"B.. But thats" said Kiba

"Sharingan" said Kakashi.

Sorry for the wait and thanks again for the reviews. Ok what did you think. I think I might of made this chapter a little longer than my others. But that's just me. How does Red Shadow have Sharingan wel your just going to read the next chapter. I'm still working on it though so be patient with me. I'm also thinking about making a sequel depending on how people like it and how I end the first one. And if any of you have some ideas just let me know and I might be able to fit them in; in the upcoming chapters.


	8. Hidden Powers Among Us

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_**REBORN**_

_**CHAPTER 8**_

_**Hidden Powers Among Us**_

_**"H.. how do you have Sharingan" asked Sasuke.**_

_**"Why should I tell you" spat Red Shadow.**_

_**"You're going to pay for that" shouted Sasuke as he charged at him with Chidori.**_

_**"That won't help you" said Red Shadow as he easily dodged the would be fatal blow.**_

_**This made the others wonder how Red Shadow was doing this so easily.**_

_**"Grey Light" said Ten-ten.**_

_**"Yes"**_

_**"How is Red Shadow doing that" asked Ten-ten.**_

_**"He calls it Fox Blood Jutsu" answered Grey Light, "It allows him to copy anything and everything even Kakegenki (or how ever it's spelled)".**_

_**"But why Fox Blood Jutsu" asked Choji.**_

_**"Do you know the legend of how demons can take on human form" Grey Light asked.**_

_**"yes" answered Shikamaru.**_

_**"Well the Nine-tailed fox is or was his great-great-grandfather".**_

_**"Y..you're kidding" said a stunned Ino.**_

_**"No I'm not" Grey Light said plainly.**_

_**At the Estate (Uzumaki)**_

_**"Did she ever wonder why we didn't get married or raise her" asked Tsunade.**_

_**"No, she just seemed to understand" said Jiraiya.**_

_**"What do you mean just seemed to understand" asked Tsunade.**_

_**"She never yelled or cried or asked why".**_

_**"That isn't saying much, I mean think of Naruto, he hid his pain".**_

_**"True, but you could always tell when something really bothered him" said Jiraiya.**_

_**"Yeah but you had to pay close attention" came a voice.**_

_**"Whose there" shouted Jiraiya and Tsunade.**_

_**"Just me sensei". Then a transparent figure of the Fourth Hokage came into view.**_

_**"Don't forget me" said a transparent figure of Obito Uchiha.**_

_**Back at the fight**_

_**"So you're saying that Red Shadow has the abilities of the Nine-tailed fox" asked Shino.**_

_**"No he only has some of them" said Grey Light.**_

_**"Which ones" asked Neji.**_

_**"Chakra regeneration, cell regeneration and enhanced senses".**_

_**"With those odds Sasuke is in a lot of trouble" said Lee. Everyone seemed to agree.**_

_**"Not exactly, Red Shadow dosen't have the ability to hold such jutsus or abilities for **_

_**long".**_

_**"So even the smallest amount of effort and will can over come that" said Neji**_

_**"Who fed you that crap" asked Grey Light with a snort.**_

_**"A close friend of mine" said a glaring Neji.**_

_**"Oh that's right that dead weight Naruto".**_

_**"No my cousin Hinata and for your information(I don't think Neji would say FYI) Naruto was not a dead weight".**_

_**"Think what you want and Hinata was worse than Naruto" said Grey light smugly.**_

_**Back with the ghosts!**_

_**"A..arashi, Obito but how" asked Jiraiya.**_

_**"We're just here dropping off a couple of released spirits" said Obito**_

_**"Released spirit" asked Tsunade.**_

_**"A spirit that has been allowed to return back to life with it's normal body" said Arashi.**_

_**Just then a weird white door appeared. As the door opened a bright white light came out and out stepped...**_

_**Back at the fight**_

_**"Why you little..." said Neji**_

_**"Guys look" said Choji pointing at Red Shadow. It was Red Shadow using everyone of **_

_**Sasuke jutsus they had ever seen (except for anything to do with the curse mark).**_

_**"How are you doing this" asked Sasuke as he dodged his own summoned snake.**_

_**"Simple I have the ability to become you" said Red Shadow, "I can even use the very jutsu you are trying to develop now". As he said this Red Shadow formed the Chidori and began to spin his body in a circle. Dirt, rocks grass any thing on the ground in the air around him went into the air. This jutsu whatever it is began to form into a giant tornado that seemed to be made out of lightning itself.**_

_**'This can't be happening I haven't even finished the tornado Chidori jutsu yet' thought Sasuke, 'But he is using it perfectly, I've got to get out of here'.**_

_**"Too bad you can't move" came Red Shadow's voice. And sure enough when Sasuke tried to move his feet were stuck.**_

_**"No stop please stop" begged Sasuke. The tornado just kept coming, it was now just a few feet from him and rocks had begun to beat him...**_

_**Our little ghost friends**_

_**As the door opened a bright white light came out and out stepped a very confused looking **_

_**Asuma and a smiling Naomi.**_

_**"N.. naomi Asuma" said Tsunade.**_

_**"W.. WOW Naomi you look older" said a laughing Jiraiya.**_

_**Naomi took off one of her shoes and threw it at him.**_

_**"Some parent you are" Naomi shouted.**_

_**"JIRAIYA" shouted Tsunade**_

_**"Owwwww, what" said Jiraiya.**_


	9. The Past, The Tornado and Koi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

REBORN

CHAPTER 9

The Past, The Tornado and Koi

"Please I'm begging you stop that tornado" pleaded Sasuke

"Why should I" came Red Shadow's voice. The tornado is three feet away

"Because I have a one year-old nephew to take care of"

"Why should I care". Two feet away

"Because he's all I have left of my brother, and the only hope for the survval of the Uchiha

clan"

"What about you" One foot away and Sasuke is bruised and beaten from the rocks.

"Who would want a cold hearted monster"

"Don't sell yourself short". With those words the tornado stoped three inches from

Sasuke.

Sasuke fell to the ground unconsious and beaten.

"what did you do to Sasuke" screamed Sakura.

" I stopped the attack before it hit him, I don't want him dead he still has to find his way"

"You're a monster" screamed Ino.

"I was born a monster" said Red Shadow in a quiet voice so that only Kakashi and Grey

Light heard it.

At some house near some forest

"Well this is it" said Jiraiya.

He and Asuma were standing outside of a cabin. There were training dummies in the side yard and a bottle on the porch.

"Where did I put his bottle" came a Kurenai's voice.

"I think it's out here" said Jiraiya.

"Huh, Jiraiya what are you doing here" came Kurenai's voice.

Kurenai walked out and gapped for about three seconds. In the blink of an eye she was at Asuma's throat with a kunai.

"Who are you and why are you impersonating Asuma" spat Kurenai.

"Easy Kurenai, believe it or not this is Asuma" said Jiraiya kindly (kindly not perveted kind either).

"B..but how" asked a now crying Kurenai.

"I was given a second chance at life" said Asuma with tears in his eyes, "so I hear i have a son".

With that Kurenai backed off his throat.

"His name is Koi Sarutobi"

"So you gave him my name"

"Of course why don't you come in and see him"

"Gladly"

"well I'll just leave you two alone then" said Jiraiya as he disappreared in a cloud of smoke.

With Tsunade and Naomi

"So Naomi, Jiraiya said you had three kids" said Tsunade

"Tou-san lied then, I had four kids Kaa-san". said Naomi looking at the sky

"Four"?

"Though Kakashi was adopted he was my fourth child".

"I see" said tsunade, "Mind telling me what that family was like"

"well Arashi was hyperactive but serious when he needed to be and he has a stash of

Ramen in the cabinet with a major lock on it".

"Hmmm" said Tsunade.

"The twins Diachi and Taya loved to cause trouble" , "They used to beat the Third with

sticks when they were old enough to run and had tempers yet they were sweet".

"They sound like me".

"You don't know the half of it".

"Kakashi was very quiet in public, but at home he seemed more at ease", "He and Arashi

were always sparring and believe it or not played tag".

"Kakashi playing tag, Nooo" said a non-believing Tsunade.

"Yes and sometimes we all would play tag", "It usually ended up with Kakashi getting

beat with sticks by the twins".

"What's with the twins and sticks" asked Tsunade laughing.

"I don't know but it was very funny" said Naomi laughing. She suddenly stopped laughing though and her smile faded.

"What's wrong" asked Jiraiya who had just appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how I never got to know Naruto".

"He was hyper-active" said Jiraiya.

"And Cocky" said Tsunade.

"But he always knew how to cheer people up when they were sad or afraid" said Jiraiya.

"And he always kept his promises, even to strangers" said tsunade thinking back to the time when she and naruto were at the hot springs and when they met in Tanzaku town.

"He sounds a lot like Arashi" said Naomi.

"Sounds, acted, goofed-off, trained and ate just like Arashi" said Jiraiya with a sad smile on his face.

"Greeeaat another Arashi just what I needed" said Naomi in a sarcastic tone.

Back with the fights

"Alright then let's move on to the next match" said Anko.

"Sakura and Lee" said Kakashi.

"Ahhh man I have to fight my own girlfriend" pouted Lee.

"Girlfriend, when did you two start dating" asked Neji.

"About two weeks ago" said Sakura.

"Ok Sakura go easy on me" said Lee.

"Awww where's the fun in that" whined Sakura.

"I guess you're right lets do this then" said Lee ready to go.

Back with Naomi, Tsunade and Jiraiya

"Since I was not there I never got to see..." Jiraiya trailed off.

"What Naruto looked like before the fox" asked Naomi.

"Yes" said Jiraiya sadly.

"Here" said Naomi taking out a photograph, "Arashi took it just before he left with

Naruto.

In the Photo was Naruto with one patch of white bangs and no whisker marks. His eyes were a silvery blue instead of a dark sky blue. He was smiling in his mothers arms.

"I think he was cuter then" said Jiraiya.

"I like his eyes" said Tsunade.

"What did he look like afterwards" asked Naomi.

"His eyes were a dark blue and the patch of white was gone and he had whisker marks" said tsunade.

"Sounds cute" said Naomi.

"Here's his genin team photo" said Jiraiya.

"So Kakshi was his sensei" asked Naomi.

"yep" said Tsunade.

"I wish we would have been able to let Kakashi know that Naruto was his brother" said Naomi.

"Maybe he wouldn't have been so sad then" said Tsunade.

"Well when I go into town he's sure to recognize me" said Naomi.

"I can't wait to see his face" said Jiraiya and Tsunade in unison.

With the Sarutobis

Asuma walked into the house. The first room he saw was the living room. It had a small couch a couple entables a stack of books a tv and VCR and a comfy chair. The next room was the kitchen, it had the usual things and the counters were coverd in baby toys and bottles. They passed a bathroom and two other bedrooms and they came to the end of the hallway. This door had ducks on it.

"How did you decide on ducks" asked Asuma.

"I threw a dart at all the possibilities" said Kurenai smiling.

They walked into the room, there was duck wallpaper and well basically everything had ducks on it. The mobile was playing BaBa Black Sheep ( ironic). In the crib was slepping baby. He had brown hair with black highlights (natrual of corse). He was small but so cute. The baby sensing someone else in the room other than his mother opened an eye. His eyes were a redish brown and had a curious look in his eyes.

"Would you like to hold him" asked Kurenai.

"You mean I can" asked asuma bothe nervouse and excited at the same time.

"Of corse" said Kurenai laughing as she picked Koi up.

"Awww, he's so cute and tiny" said Asuma begining to cry.

Koi took to his father immediately. He began to gurgle and laugh and coo what seemed like all at once.

"Intersting considering he doesn't like people". said Kurenai pleased.

"Why don't you take a nap, you look tired" said Asuma.

"are you sure you'll be able to handle him" asked Kurenai.

"Well I did help raise Konohamaru Didn't I" said Asuma.

"Good point" said Kurenai and she left to take a nap in her room.

Fights

"All right it's the last fight" said Anko.

"Winners of the previous fights are as followed:

Red Shadow v.s. Sasuke Red Shadow

Sakura v.s. Lee Sakura

Ten-ten v.s. Shino Shino

Kiba v.s. Ino Ino

Shikamaru v.s. Choji Shikamaru.

"Why are you restating all of that" asked Kakashi.

"Because Shikamaru slept through most of it" said Anko.

"Aright alright next up Grey Light versus Neji" said Kakashi.

"Well looks like I might lose this one" said Neji.

"It was decided the moment I was chosen as your oponent" said Grey Light.

Neji had a sudden flashback of his first chunin exams so naturally he..

"I vow to win" said Neji as he stuck his fist straight out to Grey Light.

"Funny I thought you had called him a loser" said Grey Light smugly.

"No I called him a faliure" said Neji smiling (creepy I mean come on Neji smiling as if).

"well then let the fight begin" said Anko

888888888888888888888888

So what did you guys think. I think I might be getting a little better at this (most likely not). I feel like something is still missing from the plot. I could just be imagining things. Well until then Demoncell out.


End file.
